


Abstruse

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Eureka
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Prompt Fic, Snark, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its apocalypse time. Nathan and Henry try to give Jack directions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstruse

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Word of the Day Challenge, with the prompt "Abstruse."

"Okay Carter, pay attention, because this is going to get more abstruse than usual." Nathan declared haughtily.

"Okay..." Jack replied doubtfully.

"The gravity dampener needs to be aligned properly to the reversed core sensors. We have to calibrate the sensor array to input this new data before the singularity ripples into the next array."

"So you've only got about five minutes!" Henry interjected.

"First reverse the plasma conduit, then the delta wave conduit." Nathan continued. "If you do it out of order, then the plasma will overheat and we'll all die sooner."

Henry grabbed the mic. "They should be labeled _Plascon_ and _Delta WV_."

There was silence for a long moment and Nathan took back the mic. "Where did we lose you?"

"Uh, at _abstruse._ " Jack admitted.

"Oh for the love of-" Nathan threw the mic down. Why on earth was Carter always the only one able to physically fix these problems, when the man had no idea what he was doing?

Henry picked the mic back up with a mild glare at Nathan. "Jack, just find the tube marked _Plascon_ , pull it out of its socket, and put it back in the other way."

A few clicking noises later he grunted, "Okay?"

"Now do the same thing to the one marked _Delta WV_!"

"I don't see-"

"Look for the little triangle," Nathan interjected.

"Oh! Why can't you people just say triangle?" Carter yelled.

"It's the Greek symbol for-" Henry began.

"Linguistics lesson latter!" Nathan said. "Are they both switched?"

"Yeah."

Nathan felt a little of the tension ease out of his shoulders. "Good, now plug in the cable Fargo gave you and we can remotely calibrate the array from here."

"Okay... done!"

Fargo and Zane immediately began typing, their fingers flying across their keyboards. A moment later, the sound of whirring came through the speakers.

"Hey! These things are moving!" Carter sounded panicked.

Henry whooped. "That's exactly what was supposed to happen!"

"Now push the red button!" Nathan instructed. They weren't out of the woods yet.

"Okay!"

"There'll be a-"

"OW!"

"-burst of light," Henry finished too late.

"Core sensors are recalibrating!" Alison said, relief evident in her voice.

"The fog's lifting!" Jo added from the edge of town.

"Hah ha!" Henry laughed, as Fargo and Zane both cheered.

Nathan picked the mic back up. "For the record, Carter, abstruse means hard to understand, esoteric, or incomprehensible. Try to remember it next time."


End file.
